


zoosadism + snuff ficlets

by Charmeleon



Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon), Gravity Falls, Original Work, Phineas and Ferb, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abuse, Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Bestiality, Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, Child Death, Disturbing Themes, Extremely Underage, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Necrophilia, Other, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snuff, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmeleon/pseuds/Charmeleon
Summary: Just a collection of supremely fucked up snuff and gore ficlets. I'll do requests for any fandom tagged, so long as it is disturbing, gruesome, brutal and grotesque.PLEASE READ: MY ONLY HARD LIMIT IS THAT I DO NOT WRITE ABOUT CATS BEING ABUSED/KILLED. THIS IS DUE TO PERSONAL REASONS. PLEASE RESPECT THIS. ANY REQUEST INVOLVING CATS BEING HURT WILL BE IGNORED.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	zoosadism + snuff ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request any sort of snuff or torture. Animal, human, alien, I don't fucking care. Yet again, my only hard limit is that no cats get harmed. Besides that, go apeshit.

When Kyle came of age, he knew immediately that there was something wrong with him. During puberty, most wizards would develop an extreme appetite for sex, along with an impressive stamina and increased semen production. 

Kyle, upon reaching the age of eleven, developed much differently than the other children his age.

It all started with a squirrel.

It had been a large one, obviously trapped for quite a while, tail caught in a snare. Kyle had found it purely by chance, venturing into the woods just beyond the border of Milkweed. He had wandered for a couple minutes, and was just on his way home when he heard a panicked squeak. Heading deeper into the underbrush, he had found the animal, wrapped tightly in a snare and dangling in midair. 

Kyle knew wizards typically weren't sexually interested in beings beyond other wizards. Most of his kind turned their noses up at even the concept of sex with humans, so a rodent was out of the question.

It seemed that his dick had other ideas, fattening up in his pants as he stared at the squirrel. Something about this was turning him on. The helplessness of the squirrel, the panicked sounds, the evident distress, the squeaks of pain as the snare rubbed its skin raw, the pure fact that this was an animal that was terrified for its life... It felt good.

It felt arousing.

Kyle's memories are a blur after that, but he distinctly remembers tying the animal to the stump of a tree, stomping on its tail until the bones shattered and broke through the skin, yanking and clawing at its legs till they snapped. He vaguely remembers holding it down with one hand while rubbing his swollen cock against its fur, his free hand groping the squirrel's damaged tail. He does remember killing it, and how unsatisfying it was. Stomping on its skull until it burst like a ripe grape, squirting blood and brain all over the dirt. He remembers scooping up a handful of skull fragments and grimacing. It was so much uglier when it was dead. He didn't feel guilt, or anything close to remorse.  
All he felt was disappointment.

It had all been too quick. The torture, the abuse, the molestation, and finally the climax. Snuffing out a life with his own two hands. It hadn't been satisfying, the torture was rushed and the agony he had inflicted on the animal wasn't nearly enough. He needed to do it again.

He needed to make it worse.

Thus began a routine of going into the forest and snuffing out the first animal he could get his hands on. What had started with a single squirrel soon grew to badgers, foxes and weasels. Within a month, Kyle had perfected his craft, figuring out the most efficient ways to cause the most obscene agony while dealing minimal damage. He wanted to keep his playmates alive as long as possible. He got no pleasure from killing. All his enjoyment came from the pain he inflicted, and the ways he could rape the animals, both before and after their deaths.

Kyle was twelve when he moved to Galaxy Hill.

That was when he discovered the joys of street dogs.

Kyle groaned, nails digging into the furred mutt beneath him, hips thrusting relentlessly. His cock twitched, dribbling precum as he dragged it out from the dog's asshole for a moment, applying a small dollop of lube, before forcing it back in. Blood trickled from the hole, and Kyle cackled as it ran down his balls and thighs, pooling around his ankles. The dog had stopped howling by now, just whining and looking up at Kyle with a pained expression. 

Kyle grimaced. As much as he loved seeing that look in a dog's eyes, the pure unbridled agony, the sadness, the misery... He had to admit it was getting annoying.

So, raising a fist, he brought his nails down hard into the dog's eye.

An ungodly yowl of pain echoed through the dark alleyway behind Galaxy Hill's elementary school. Beneath Kyle, the dog let out a high pitched squeal as its eye was pierced and burst, spraying fluids over the wizard's hand as he tore the eye from its socket. Blood squirted from the empty wound, splattering wetly against the concrete. Kyle moaned, thrusting twice more before bottoming out inside the dog, grunting as he shot a fresh load directly into the animal's rear end.  
Pulling out, he reached over casually and snapped the canine's neck.

It was quick, most of his killings were. He didn't get pleasure from the act of ending a life, it was all in the pain for him. He never bothered dragging it out, opting for a quick end to a satisfying session.

Glancing down, he caught sight of the copious blood and cum sputtering out from the mutt's anus, drooling down from the hole and forming puddles beneath Kyle's feet. The wizard grimaced, wiping his shoe on the dog's fur. Grabbing one of the canine's severed legs, he unceremoniously forced it up the asshole, plugging it closed and keeping any fluids from escaping. 

Then, he left. 

Stretching his aching muscles, Kyle sighed, waltzing out of the alleyway and back into the sunshine. The corpse could rot for all he cared, he had had his fun. Now it was time to rest and relax, to wind down and enjoy the warm summer breeze. 

Trotting back home, Kyle idly wondered if he could get away with snuffing out a human life. He had the utensils at hand, all he needed was his magic and he could make a corpse disappear. It wasn't like he felt guilty about the thought of killing a human, they were just lesser animals after all. Hell, he barely even felt guilty when he fantasized about murdering other wizards! 

As he walked, Kyle began to tremble slightly with excitement. He really could do it, couldn't he? He could snuff out a sentient life and nobody would ever know. Nobody would catch him. He was in a metaphorical playground for a future serial killer.

By the time he reached home, he had made up his mind. It was settled.

Come tomorrow, he would snuff out a human for the first time.

He couldn't wait to see how hyper and friendly Fanboy would be once he was being fucked against cold concrete, limbless and bleeding out. 

In a small house, in a small town, in a small state, a monster was planning his greatest crime yet.


End file.
